With the development of computer technology, programs installed in various computer terminals are also more and more. For a personal computer terminal having generally operating system programs and some applications installed therein, these programs cooperate with each other to work to satisfy a variety of operational needs of a user.
However, after the terminal runs a period of time, many programs will run more and more slowly due to the disruption by a virus or the generation of their own junk files, or even be caused to be unable to be normally opened or used due to file damage. For this situation, there appears a system backup and restore tool such as Ghost, etc., which backs up all the data of a partition as a whole, and restores the backup data to the original partition when needed.
However, the execution speed of this kind of backup and restore tool is rather slow. Since its principle of backup is to clone and back up the original data sector by sector, and write back intact the whole backup data when in recovery and restoration, not only a relatively large storage space is required, but it is also very time-consuming, and if applied in network-based storage and backup, then the amount of data sent by it is considerably great.
On the other hand, the backup and restore operation performed by current backup and restore tools is relatively mechanical and rigid, wherein just like photography, it duplicates an original data file completely intact, and restores it back, and does not take into account composition characteristics and operation characteristics of a program itself; and therefore, even the junk files or harmful files caused to be present by long running before backup will still be backed up and stored faithfully, whereas these junk files or harmful files which give rise to an obstacle to the program running, after restored back again to a terminal, will still cause the program not to run smoothly.